


Lick

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: On going requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dog!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Lonely Erwin, Neko!Levi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a good looking man didn't want a wife or kid, but his house was far too big for one person and it made the man self-conscious. He saw a cat on his porch one day and it made him think of a possible solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinicchi123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinicchi123/gifts).



> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Dog!Reader x Neko!Levi  
> Genre: Fluffy Lime, Humor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~

  
A blond male was making his way home after a hard day of work. Walking quickly, he held an umbrella and his stare was directed forward, unwavering. In front of his porch is where he stood, a peculiar expression donned his face as he looked at the little thing that was in front of his door. A cat-- entirely black with a white spot on his chest area, it stared at him with daring eyes and the blond brows knit as he got closer to the small beast. He was in front of his door, unlocking it as he pushed it, "Hey, cat? Want some milk?"  
  
It's head shifted position, looking back at the human as he narrowed its feline eyes almost as if he was saying: "I'm interested, do give me milk." The cat got on his four and went in the house, surprising the blond and he decided to enter his house, closing the door behind him--locking it in the process. His destination was the kitchen and as he entered, the cat was already on the table waiting patiently, "Well, you don't waste any time, furball."  
  
Setting his briefcase near the table and taking off his coat, hanging it on a nearby chair, he went to the fridge, not caring about the cat’s hiss-- chuckling at it even, when he took a bowl. Erwin poured a bit of creamy liquid in the recipient and gently laid it in front of the cat, which seemed unafraid of the tall man, "you are one weird cat, you know that?"  
  
The cat ignored the blond and started licking the milk. The owner of the house was a bit tired, and so he scratched the top of the temporary pet's head and left off to his room. Going up the stairs, he dragged his sorry butt to his bedroom, _stupid cat is cute.._. As he opened the door that would lead him to his chamber, he started undressing himself, letting the suit fall on the floor, a slight chill ran up his spine as he was now in his boxer, _shower and bed_.  
  
Leaving the damned suit on the floor, he went through a door to his left and was now in the master bedroom's bathroom. Walking to the shower, he got rid of his boxer, throwing it in the laundry basket and once he was in the shower, he opened the water-- testing it at first then he turned the switch, and so the water came out of the shower head.  
  
As he was washing is tired body, he remembered the cat and chuckled, _maybe I should get a pet?_ He hummed as he rinsed away the lather that was on his head-- that was from shampooing. _It's not like I have a wife or kids..._ His sigh was laced with sadness, he kept wondering how he was able to live alone this way, _I, always, was set on not having a kid or a wife. But I feel so alone when I'm not at work. What was the idea of buying such a huge house?_  
  
After a few more minutes, his naked body got out of the bathroom and he noted his suit was in the laundry basket, _what the? I'm sure I left it on the floor of my room._ Wrapping his warm body with a black bathrobe, he quickly marched to his room and saw the cat on his bed, _Nope. I ain't even going to believe the cat brought the suit in the basket..._  
  
He got closer to the cat, it's eyes kept its focus on the blond and he wondered why it was still there, "I'm not even going to bother asking if you brought the cloths in the basket, I'm not going to believe it."  
  
The cat rolled its steel blue eyes in annoyance and the man gaped, _did that cat just... no, it did not just mock me or do an exasperated expression at me_! Pinching his nose, the tall and well-built man went to a drawer and got a clean pair of underwear, _if I am getting a pet, it will not be a cat! I'm definitively not getting something as sassy as a damn cat_! Putting it on, he glanced at his bed and saw the small thing, laying there--not moving an inch.  
  
As he got closer to the bed, the more he liked the cat-- although it was a rude little thing, _damn creature is majestic and I will never admit it to him_. Slipping in the covers, after taking off his robe, he laid his head on the pillow and started dozing off. He hadn't noted how close the cat had gotten as it slid its head under one of the man's hands.  
  
The next day seemed to have come too fast as the light peered from the window, washing over the blonds face, "mao." The sound made the man stir a bit, but his eyes remained closed and his head just slowly turned to the side and he breathed in deeply. "Miao," this time, his eyes blinked and a light groan escaped his mouth as he lazily opened one of his eyes, seeing the little critter under one of his hands, "You're still here, you?"  
  
The blue eyed cat jumped on the man's chest, and the blond was about to close his eye when the cat flashed his paw right over it, bearing his claws, "What the?! Kitty! You can't ask me to get up!?"  
  
The claws were inching his face and he gulped nervously, _a cat is actually threatening me... in my own house? What is going on in this world_! Letting a light-- lazy sigh, he got slowly got up, making the cat jump to the floor, _to think I'm being brought into order by a... cat.._. Shaking his head, he let out another breath as he stretched his rested, but tired body.  
  
A small purr left the cat throat as it made its way out the room, leading the blond towards the kitchen, _I can't believe this, the cat is freaking demanding!_? Glaring at the small beast, he went to his fridge and took a fresh salmon he bought before yesterday, bringing it to the table, "don't touch it! I'll cut a bit for you..."  
  
Keeping watch on the bossy thing, the male went to a kitchen drawer and took a knife, _I'm about to give some of my salmon to the furry thing... Maybe I could turn him into shish-kabob, I bet cat meat is tender..._ __  
  
The cat seemed to feel the immediate danger as he did a vicious _'kkssssiissshh_ ' at him and the blond lowered his knife, _damn it... how can a cat have such good intuition,_ "you're lucky cat," was all the human said as he went to the table and cut a good piece of salmon. But the cat grabbed the larger portion with his mouth. The blond gaped, _he... he took the big portion! That's enough to feed two adult humans!_  
  
Taking the smaller portion of the salmon, he brought it near his stove, _I might as well cook in a few_. Shoving the remaining piece in a bag and leaving it near the stove, he saw from the corner of his eyes the cat leaving towards the door.  
  
The human rolled his eyes as he went towards the entrance and he unlocked the door, pulling it open. The cat turned his head and stared at the human as he nodded and left as he headed under Erwin's porch, leaving the blond puzzled, "I'm so curious... why did he go under my porch?"  
  
The blond followed the cat and saw it give salmon to two other cats: one had red fur while the other was blond white, _well... guess I misjudged that cat. It actually provided food for two others kitties._ The man couldn't help, but smile at the small furball, _okay I take it back, that cat is awesome, still, I don't want a cat as a pet._ __  
  
Going back inside and closing the door, he went to his room, taking the robe and putting it at its place. He then went to his bed and made it. After tidying up a bit, he went back to his kitchen and heated a round up. Looking at the stoves clock, he noted that it was already 11 AM, _I slept in. Well, it is Saturday, who the bloody hell wakes up early a weekend morning?_  
  
 _Oh! I didn't marinate the salmon! Crap!_ The blond went to the fridge and found a glass bowl with a mix of ingredients, quickly going back near the stove, he dabbed the salmon in there, turning it all around and let it rest in the juice, _should I do like usual or be a lazy fuck?_  
  
Usually, you would put back the bowl inside the fridge for around 30 minutes and take the recipient out of it and leave it out for 10 minutes-- but considering that the blond wasn't cooking for others and only for himself, he didn't quite care about it, _fuck it. I'll do the salad and let the fish stand still for a bit_. He took out the veggies out the fridge and started rinsing them and cutting them, _what kind of pet do I want?_  
  
He was in deep thought as he was cutting the vegetables and hadn't noticed how close the knife was to his index finger and he whined after noticing that he cut himself. Bringing the stinging finger to his mouth, his tongue lapped his finger, _ouch, ouch! Damn it!_ After a few minutes of internal curses, his phone rang.  
  
Going to the phone, he took care of grabbing it with his left hand, "Hello, Erwin speaking. Yes. No. Why. I don't think so. It's impossible, forget it, I ain't doing it! Will you back off mom, I said I don't want to be married." Erwin rolled his eyes as he stared at the stove, seeing that it's been 20 minutes, "mom, MOM! The discussion is over! Right... I'll die alone in my huge house, I don't care, bye ma!"  
  
Hanging up, the man made his way to the stove again, _why does she want grandkids so badly? Women are so complicated, it's as if my life isn't complicated enough! If I were to add woman to the list, my life would be a complete and utter hell!_  
  
Opening a round, he waited for it to be hot enough while he finished doing is salad on the side and he also got a dining plate and set it near him. As he brought a pan into the fire, he put in a bit of olive oil and waited for the pan to be hot and started cooking the piece of salmon as soon as the pan was hot enough. Within the first 3 minutes, he turned the salmon and waited 3 other minutes.  
  
While he waited for three minutes he was thinking about adopting a pet, _who was it that Mike said owned a pet shop? Was it Dita Ness? Hum_... As soon as 3 minutes passed, he turned off the round and took a spatula, bringing it to the plate that he laid near the stove. After he took the small bowl that had the salad and the plate that had the salmon, he drifted to the table setting both plates on it as he sat on the lone chair.  
  
He ate slowly, taking is time to digest everything-- he had time to spare anyways as he had no one to take care off. He sighed as he thought in deep silence, only thing making the little sound keeping him from going to dreamland was the noise of the clock hanging in the kitchen, the soft 'tick tock' telling the blond how much time was passing by.  
  
At the thought, he started eating his lunch a bit faster, dreaded by the fact he was starting to feel lonely in his house-- that was spacious and awfully empty. Erwin couldn't help but feel a little oppressed by the nothingness that took place in his house, _at least if I had a nagging wife and a kid, the place wouldn't be so lifeless._ __  
  
Shaking his head, the lonely man finished eating and took the plates, walked towards the sink and set them in it, with the cooking instruments he used, dabbing so soap on the articles and filling it with water, _I'm going to do this later_. He left the things in the soapy water and jogged to his room and he got dressed with a casual Tee and Jeans. He then took some sandals and donned them, _where did I leave my keys?_  
  
He thought for a minute and gasped as he quickly went to the bathroom, tapping his suit that was in the laundry basket and he found them, sliding it in his back pocket along with the wallet that was also in the humid suit. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his -slightly- unkempt hair and dropped the comb in the sink when he was done.  
  
After a few minutes, he was already outside, locking the door to his home. He got off his porch and checked under it, _no cats?_ He sighed and smiled a little as he remembered the three of them. Walking to the side walk, he took his cell and typed a number.  
  
It rang twice and a voiced reached his ear, "Hello, this is Mike." Erwin, who was walking spoke to his colleague, "Hey Mike, its Erwin."  
  
"Hey boss, what is it? Do you need something?" The blond chuckled, "It's nothing really important, but I was wondering where Ness's pet shop was?"  
  
A confused gasp was heard from the other side of the line, "You planning to buy a pet?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know what kind of pet I want yet," a shy laugh was heard from Mike, "well, the address is: 4923 Reiss street. It's in Trost city, better take a car."  
  
"I will, I was walking towards my car," Erwin turned around, towards the house and was heading to his garage as he took a note on his intelligent phone, "okay, thanks Mike."  
  
"No problem boss," He hung up at the same as Erwin, _and I thought I could walk there_. Unlocking the door to the garage, he pushed it, entering the space. Shutting the door close as he pressed on a button near the door frame, he went to his [favorite car] and got in. After igniting the engine, he lightly pressed on the accelerator, making the car move outside. As soon as he was out of there, he pressed on a button that was on a remote switch strapped to his sun shield. As the garage door started to close, Erwin pressed on the gas and made his way to Trost.  
  
 _Good thing there isn't too much traffic right now_ , he stared at the clock and sighed, _already 11:45? I wonder at what time I'll be home by 2:30... Right? Maybe I should call some people and do something tonight. I wonder what it's like to be an owner of a pet... It can't be that hard, right?_  
  
He smiled to himself as he was driving. It was a nice day, no cloud obscuring the sky, a-- big, bright, warm-- sun glowing up above him. It was wonderful clear day, it made Erwin happy-- at ease. While he drove towards the city, he would think of work, but then again he would always try to remind himself it was the weekend, _damn it! Why am I such a workaholic?_

This was not only a question he asked himself, but was asked by everyone in his office.  
  
~x~

 


End file.
